Souffrance Amère
by UneCerise
Summary: Ils ne savent pas où ils sont, réveillés dans une pièce vide ils sont perdus. Mais ils veulent savoir, aux risques de souffrir et d'éveiller d'ancienne douleur. (Réécriture en cours, Chap 1 réécrit !)
1. Chapitre 1 : Inconnu

**Salut à tous, cela faisait un moment que j'avais commencé cette fanfiction et j'ai eu envie de la reprendre.**

 **Mais je vous avoue ne plus être satisfait des chapitres postés et j'ai donc décidé de les réécrire :)**

 **Voilà, en espérant que la découverte (ou la redécouverte pour ceux ayant lu l'ancienne version) vous plairas !**

* * *

 **Souffrance Amère**

 _ **Chapitre 1 :** Inconnu_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec beaucoup de peines, il avait la tête lourde et l'impression d'avoir dormi des années. Un frisson traversa son corps et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même espérant faire un mauvais rêve. Il regarda avec lenteur les alentours, il ne savait pas où il était et une certaine panique l'envahit.

Il ne voyait que des murs, des murs gris, ternes, silencieux.

"...Shawn ? Tu vas bien ?"

Merde, il semblait entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la source du bruit. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds pâles en piques le fixait, ses yeux noirs inquiets, ne savant pas réellement quoi faire.

"Axel ?"

Shawn était perdu, il ne savait pas où il était et cela l'inquiétait. Il déglutit bruyamment et continua sa phrase, il ne s'attendait pas réellement à une réponse qui le consolerait.

"Où sommes-nous ?"

Un haussement d'épaule, un murmure. Voilà la réponse que Shawn obtenu, faisant monter le stress qu'il gardait renfermé en lui.

"Je n'en sais rien... Je me suis réveillé ici dans cette pièce. Tout comme toi..."

Axel observa la mine décomposé de Shawn, il se déplaça et s'assit à ses côtés pour tenter de le rassurer. Pour tout dire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, il était tout aussi angoissé que lui.

Son regard dériva vers la poche et il enfourna la main dedans espérant trouver l'objet qui leur permettrait de se rassurer un minimum,

Bingo.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et l'alluma aussitôt avant de chercher le plus rapidement possible un de ses nombreux contacts. Un petit sourire apparu aux coins de ses lèvres et il appuya sur la touche pour appeler sous le regard sarcelle de son ami.

"Shawn, je vais tenter de contacter les autres."

Le blanc hocha juste la tête avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, attendant que quelqu'un décroche, il ne faisait pas chaud dans la pièce, il avait beau porter un survêtement, il savait que cela n'était pas suffisant.

* * *

"Putain de merde ! FAIT CHIER !"

Le garçon hurlait librement toute sa colère sous le regard agacé de son ami. Il marchait tel un éléphant dans la petite salle où ils s'étaient réveillés, formant des cercles et tapant parfois sur la cloison.

"Calmes-toi Caleb, geindre comme tu le fais ne changera pas notre situation." Ce fut l'étincelle de trop et le fameux Caleb s'avança à grand pas vers l'autre prêt à lui en mettre une. Il en avait assez de sa petite tête de bourge imperturbable.

Avant que son poing atterrisse dans le visage de son compagnon de salle, un portable vibra. L'écran affichait un appel d'Axel, le garçon décrocha aussitôt et fit signe à Caleb de se la boucler.

"Axel ?

 _-Jude ? Dieu merci..."_

Le regard de Caleb se déplaça sur l'écran de Jude avant qu'il appuie sur la touche 'haut parleur'. Le garçon aux dreadlocks ne réagit pas et continua sa conversation.

 _"Jude, je suis avec Shawn, tu es où actuellement ?_

-...Avec Caleb, dans une salle vide, on est coincés.

-Je confirme, aucune sortie et être avec une andouille à lunette c'est pas la joie." Pesta Caleb en fusillant le châtain du regard.

 _"On est également bloqués dans une salle..._

-Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?" Ce fut Stonewall au grand étonnement de Jude qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier prenne la parole pour autre chose que le charrier.

 _"Mark n'a pas répondu"_ Une voix assez douce sortit de l'appareil, Shawn venait de prendre la parole.

"Caleb, si tu as ton portable, tente d'appeler les autres.

 _-Je vais faire pareil."_ Murmura l'attaquant de glace.

Caleb chercha dans son short et sa veste son portable mais rien à faire : il était introuvable. Il grogna, ce n'était pas son genre d'oublier le sien, surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci. Il s'assit par terre et resta silencieux, écoutant juste la conversation téléphonique faisant signe à Jude qu'il n'avait pas son cellulaire.

* * *

Nathan était allongé au sol, se tournant de temps à autres pour apercevoir l'unique personne qui se trouvait avec lui coincé dans la pièce. Son ami pianotait péniblement sur son portable, gardant un certain sang-froid, une chose qui étonnait grandement le bleu qui commençait à suffoquer d'angoisse dans cette pièce.

"Shawn...?"

Nathan releva la tête avant d'apercevoir Xavier qui abordait une expression de soulagement mélangé avec un sérieux sans faille.

"Un problème Xavier ?"

Pour toute réponse, la tête rouge montra l'écran de son portable pour lui faire comprendre qu'il venait de se faire appeler par Shawn. Nathan se leva et se déplaça lentement vers Xavier pour entendre la conversation.

 _"Xavier ? J'ai cru que personne n'allait répondre... Je- Non, Axel et moi sommes coincés dans une salle. De même que Caleb et Jude..._

-Il se passe la même chose de notre côtés avec Nathan." Il répondait normalement, pas une once de panique dans la voix comme si la situation était normal. Il discerna de l'autre bout de l'appareil Shawn expliquer leur situation à Axel.

 _"Xavier et Nathan sont dans le même cas que nous..."_

Nathan serra le poing, il ne comprenait pas la situation, son cerveau travaillait autant qu'il le pouvait mais non, aucun souvenir de leur arrivé dans cette endroit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et marmonna quelques mots.

"Fait chier... Je n'y comprend rien..."

Xavier plaça une main sur l'épaule du bleu pour tenter de le rassurer mais rien à faire, aux yeux de Nathan, ils étaient seuls et dans la merde.

"Shawn, tu as des nouvelles de-"

Un gros bruit ce fit entendre, digne d'une explosion, l'appel coupa immédiatement tandis que le bruit se répétait plusieurs fois.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent ensembles et le souffle coupé, aperçurent une grande ouverture dans le mur.

"C'est quoi ce bordel..." Murmura Nathan en s'approchant du trou avant d'y passer sa tête. "Xavier, on devrait y aller."

Ce dernier hocha juste la tête et suivit le bleu, il s'arrêta néanmoins en regardant le ballon de foot visible dans la brèche.

"Nathan. Il y a-..." Il se stoppa dans sa phrase, les yeux caramel de Nathan montraient toute sa frayeur et Xavier n'avait pas envie de le briser. "Non rien, avançons.

Oui s'ils voulaient connaitre la vérité, ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient avancer.

* * *

Une moue apparut sur le visage de l'albinos en entendant le "tutut" de fin d'appel.

"Axel tu as encore Jude au bout du fil ?

-Non, on a été coupé..."

Si cela continuait, Shawn risquait de s'arracher chacune de ses mèches de cheveux une à une... Il détestait cette sensation. Il détestait tout simplement être coincé. Une autre explosion se fit entendre à quelques mètres de Shawn. Il fut projeté violemment au milieu de la salle et Axel accouru vers lui.

"Shawn tout vas bien ?" Il fixa le garçon qui se tenait la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

"Oui... Je crois. Qu'est-ce..." Il tourna la tête vers le mur et un trou avait fait son apparition.

"J'ignore qui est le fou qui met des explosifs sur le mur mais...

-On devrait aller voir."

Shawn se leva rapidement, sa tête tournait mais il avança vers le mur. Axel était juste derrière lui, ils n'étaient tous deux pas rassuré, mais s'ils voulaient les réponses, ils devaient avancer.

Une fois le trou franchi, ils trouvèrent une porte et l'ouvrirent sans attendre. Ils atterrirent dans une salle avec seulement un écran au centre de celle-ci. L'attaquant de feu et de glace se fixèrent, le dernier haussa les épaules.

"Cela nous donneras peut-être les réponses que l'on cherche...

-Tu as raison."

Et Axel frôla l'écran pour en savoir plus.

* * *

"Caleb, avance..." Jude susurra entre ses dents pendant qu'ils progressaient en rampant.

En observant mieux la pièce après avoir été coupé, Caleb s'était rendu compte que le plafond abritait une trappe, il avait alors forcé Jude à le porter pour qu'il puisse ouvrir et donc peut-être sortir de la pièce. La trappe l'a conduit à un petit tunnel semblable au conduit d'aération, pour faire monter le châtain, une idée simple leur était venu simultanément en tête: la cape rouge de Jude.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux stratèges se retrouvaient dans cet endroit -trop- étroit. Jude râlant légèrement derrière Caleb.

"Attend, écartes-toi deux secondes, faut que je défonce un truc." Ordonna le brun.

Son coéquipier rampa en arrière pour lui laissa plus de place tandis que Caleb se retourna contre les murs et donna plusieurs coups de pieds dans une autre trappe, sûrement leur sortie. Jude ne fit aucune remarque, il se doutait bien que si le garçon ne l'ouvrait pas manuellement, c'était que la trappe était bloquée.

Quand Caleb réussit à détruire leur porte de sortie, il sourit et glissa pour se laisser tomber dans la pièce, il jura, sa chute n'avait pas été délicate. Contrairement à l'autre trappe, celle-ci était collé au mur et non au plafond.

"Jude saute, je te rattrape."

Le châtain avait à peine entendu la fin de la phrase qu'il sauta, Caleb aidant à l'atterrissage.

"Merci."

Ils arpentèrent la pièce du regard. Un écran contre le mur était présent, le logo de la Royal Academy et en arrière plan une image de l'école tandis qu'au centre de la pièce, un échiquier posé sur une table, trois chaises présentent. En plus de la trappe, il y avait cette fois-ci une porte, en essayant de l'ouvrir Jude constata qu'elle était verrouillée.

"C'est quoi ce bordel..." Murmura Caleb, représentant parfaitement la situation à laquelle ils devaient faire face.

* * *

"Jordan, calmes-toi, tu marches comme un fou depuis tout à l'heure...

-Hurley à raison, ralentis, tu vas finir par t'effondrer à marcher à cette allure." Dit David

"On doit avancer ! Il faut trouver les autres !" Répondit Jordan sur la défensive.

Il avait reçu un message de Xavier plus tôt, elle expliquait leur situation avec Nathan. Cependant contrairement à Xavier, Jordan se retrouvait non pas dans une pièce mais plutôt dans une sorte de couloir sans fin et non pas en duo mais en trio. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il avait commencé à bouger avec David et Hurley et la fatigue allait vite les rattraper.

Pendant qu'ils arpentaient le couloir, ils étaient déjà tombés sur quatre messages.

 _'Alors, tout ce passe bien ? Si vous voulez les aider, vous devriez marcher.'_ C'était le premier message qui avait donné des sueurs froides au trio.

Le seconde n'était pas plus réjouissant : _'La fatigue vous rattrapes ? Marchez et souffrez.'_

Et les deux autres étaient : _'Il se peut que vos amis soient blessés.'_ et _'Un pas, deux pas, vous êtes dans la merde.'_

Jordan après avoir vu ses messages avaient pris le soin de les noter dans son portable, il espérait qu'un indice y soit glissé. Depuis, le trio avançait sans s'arrêter, leurs jambes les tiraient légèrement mais la douleur n'était rien comparé à la peur.

"Hurley, Jordan, vous voyez la même chose que moi ?..." David pointait faiblement une porte visible au loin.

"Au putain yes...!" Hurley avança plus rapidement et les deux autres firent de même.

Ils ouvrirent la porte, soulagés qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce au milieu, une télécommande munie d'un seul bouton et dans un coin, une autre porte pour partir. David prit la télécommande entre ses mains et remarqua un message gravé.

 _'Seriez-vous donc arrivé ? Pressez le bouton pour commencer et patientez.'_

"Est-ce réellement une bonne idée d'appuyer ?" Murmura Jordan.

"L'autre porte est fermée !" Informa Hurley. "Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre si ce n'est appuyer sur le bouton.

-Et si les autres se retrouvaient en danger à cause de ça ?

-Ils le sont déjà, autant faire notre possible pour les retrouver." Dit David avec un ton froid, il appuya sur le bouton, priant secrètement pour ne rien avoir fait de mal.

* * *

Axel sursauta en voyant l'écran s'allumer dans un bruit sourd.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

On y voyait une équipe de foot, des enfants jouant un match sur un terrain entouré de neige. Ils abordaient tous des manches longues pour se protéger du temps glacial.

"Oh non..."

Sur l'écran, Axel aperçu deux enfants, extrêmement ressemblant.

"Shawn ? Tout vas bien ?" Le garçon à ses côtés commençait à trembler.

Non, sans aucun doute, ses deux enfants...

Étaient des jumeaux.

"Non... Non... NON...!" Shawn secoua la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Shawn calmes-toi tu-"

C'était un défenseur et un attaquant.

Un duo.

Un duo que l'on qualifierait de _parfait_.

Les jumeaux Frost.

Et Axel comprit tandis qu'une voix sombre résonna dans la pièce.

 _ **"Aimez-vous ce que vous voyez ? Ce n'est qu'un début... Vous allez tous y passer haha...!"**_

* * *

 **Fin de la réécriture du premier chapitre, je me suis dit que comme mot de fin, cela pouvait être sympa si je mettais les différences notables avec l'ancienne version, donc les voici :  
**

 **1) Le chapitre est plus long (héhé !)**

 **2) Jude et Caleb ne passent pas par une crevasse mais par une trappe, ils ne doivent donc pas traverser un labyrinthe de plus, l'échiquier est déjà présent dans la pièce.**

 **3) Tout est réécrit donc certaines petites choses diffèrent légèrement et je ne citerais donc pas tout :)**

 **4) Un indice permettant de comprendre est présent !**

 **5) Le ballon que Xavier voit n'était pas là avant.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des problèmes de cohérence avec les chapitres non réécrits & les fautes d'orthographes :)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Salle 1, Axel et Shawn

_Chapitre 2 :_

 _Salle 1 : Axel et Shawn_

 _ **"Alors ? Content de se que vous voyer ? Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est que le début de la fin. Vous y passerez tous hahaha."**_

Suite à cette phrase, Axel ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. L'écran continuait d'afficher le match des poussins. Shawn quand à lui, était toujours à terre, il tremblait, tentant de retenir ses larmes qui coulaient malgré tout.

* * *

 _"-On dirait que l'entraineur à décider de faire un changement, oh, il sort nos deux garçons. C'est dommage, mais ils ont bien joué, pas vrai chéri ?_

 _-Oui, ils ont extrêmement bien joué !"_

* * *

-Cette voix... Papa... Maman...

-Shawn calmes-toi, ce n'est qu'un enregistrement d'un ancien match !

L'enregistrement suivait, le match se terminait, l'équipe Alpin avait gagné. Tout ce passait bien. Tu moins, c'est ce que pensais Axel, pourtant l'enregistrement continuait. Et rapidement, on commençait à apercevoir une voiture avec une famille sur l'écran, Axel comprit alors :

-C'est... le jour de l'accident ?

Shawn hocha la tête et murmura un petit "oui" à peine audible.

* * *

 _"-C'est dommage que vous êtes sortis vers la fin du match._

 _-C'est de la faute de Shawn maman !_

 _-C'est même pas vrais !_

 _-Moi je trouve que vous aviez très bien jouez les enfants, si vous continuez comme ça vous formerez un duo parfait." Ria le père_

 _Aiden regarda Shawn :_

 _"-C'est clair, si on s'unissait..._

 _-...On formerait un duo parfait !" Compléta l'ainé_

 _Les deux jumeaux tout sourires se tapèrent dans la main en ricanant._

 _Mais c'est alors qu'une avalanche se forma, arrivant tout droit sur la voiture, engloutissant tout sur son passage, Shawn fut éjecter violemment de la voiture et perdit connaissance. Heureusement, des hommes alertés par l'avalanche arrivèrent et sauvèrent l'ainé des jumeaux._

 _"-Ici, un enfant, il respire encore, vite !_

* * *

-Papa... Maman... Aiden... balbutia le prince des neiges

* * *

 _Une ambulance emmenant l'enfant à l'hôpital. Cet enfant qui venait de tout perdre. En quelques minutes seulement..._

* * *

-Axel... Eteins la télé ! Je ne veux pas voir la suite ! Cria Shawn sous le choc.

Axel regarda Shawn, qui se bouchait les oreilles à terre, entendre la voix de sa famille lui faisait mal, très mal...

Axel essaya d'éteindre l'écran, mais ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait ni bouton, ni télécommande lui permettant de faire ça.

-Je suis désoler Shawn, il n'y a je pense aucun moyen de l'éteindre.

Le blanc respirait fortement, il faisait une espèce de crise de panique, il souffrait.

* * *

 _Assis sur le lit d'hôpital, l'enfant c'était réveiller, une infirmière était présente à son chevet._

 _-"Où-est mon frère Aiden et mes parents ?..._

 _-Je suis désolé mon petit... ils ne viendront pas...Désolée..." Murmura telle dans un souffle._

 _L'infirmière partit cherché un docteur pour examiné le jumeau qui avait repris conscience. Tendit que Shawn respirait fortement, encore paralyser par les paroles de l'infirmière, il ne se sentait plus vivre. Il se sentait vide... Il était vide._

 _"-Ce n'est pas possible... C'est... un rêve..."_

 _L'ainé tentait de se convaincre que se n'était un rêve, mais il avait beau se pincé, il était toujours dans l'hôpital._

 _Le médecin arriva, doucement pour ne pas brusqué l'enfant, avec son matériel pour vérifié qu'il allait mieux et que ses plaies se refermait, il plaça un plateau de nourriture au bord du lit pour qu'il reprenne des forces._

 _"-Bonjour mon petit. J'ai appris ce qui c'est passé. Tiens, tu dois avoir faim, mange, ça te redonnera des forces."_

 _Shawn regarda le plateau repas qui venait d'être apporté, de la soupe, de l'eau et du pain. Il n'avait pas faim, il avait un blocage au niveau de la gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler une bouché._

 _"Tu n'as pas envie de manger ? Tu sais, si tu veux devenir un grand garçon il faut manger. "_

 _Le médecin n'eu aucune réponse, il voulait rassurer le gamin, mais celui si tournait la tête en direction de la fenêtre, il grelottait, se recroquevillant sur lui même. Il décida alors de laisser l'enfant se reposé et réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait. Avant de sortir de la pièce, le médecin déposa doucement une écharpe sur le lit. En murmurant un petit "Cela t'appartiens"_

 _Shawn posa un bref regard sur l'écharpe, ou plutôt l'écharpe d'Aiden Frost._

* * *

-A... Arrêté... Je ne veux pas savoir la suite... couinait l'argenté à bout de force. Stoppez cet enfer... S'il vous plait... Je n'en peux plus...

Il était perdu, tous ses souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, ils lui revenaient en pleine gueule... Laissant des traces, des larmes, des coupures, des déchirures.

 _ **"Shawn, relève la tête tu veux, regarde bien. Allez... Où es ton courage ? Oh, à moins que tu n'en aie jamais eu. Hihi. Je veux tous vous voir souffrir, voir vos âmes ce briser. Compris ?"**_

-SALE ORDURE ! Hurla l'attaquant de feu, TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI, FAIRE SOUFFIR LES AUTRES, CA T'AMUSE ?!

Axel était hors de lui, cette voix l'agaçait, il avait du mal à garder ses émotions.

 _ **"Mon cher Axel Blaze, ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra, tu crieras aussi le moment venu."**_

-Connard... murmura t-il

* * *

 _Shawn mit l'écharpe d'Aiden, comme si cela lui donnait de la force. Il pleurait, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Une des infirmières s'arrêta en essayant de le consoler. Mais jamais personne ne pourrait changer la douleur qu'il éprouvait._

 _Un vide._

 _C'était ce qu'il ressentait, il avait un trou en lui. Un énorme vide, difficile... Voir impossible à rebouché._

 _Seul._

 _Il était seul. Plus personne pour l'aidé, pour l'épauler. Il avait peur. Il avait toujours eu peur de se retrouvé seul. Et pourtant... Il avait beau chercher, rien ne pouvait le sortir de là._

 _Il saignait en lui, il était déchiré, il était couvert de cicatrice._

 _Il aurait beau les soignés. Rien ne disparaitrait. Rien._

 _"-Bon mon garçon... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'examiné pour vérifié que tu ailles bien, compris ?" C'était le médecin qui venait de rentré dans la pièce._

 _Shawn hocha la tête, comme un pantin, une poupée désarticulée._

 _Au fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ?_

 _Une poupée sans vie, qui était brisé malgré son jeune âge, que personne ne voulait car elle était abimé, qui ne serais pas réparé._

 _Le médecin examina Shawn, tout les jours il venait, il lui parlait, l'examinait, vérifiait son état, mais un jour, l'enfant entendit une voix dans sa tête._

 _"Shaaawn... Tu n'es qu'une poule mouillé !"_

 _"-Ai... AIDEN !_

 _-Et bien Shawn, que ce passe t-il ? C'est la première fois que je te vois crié ainsi", ricana gentiment le docteur._

 _"-J'ai... J'ai... Aiden... Il m'a parlé... Il est là..."_

 _Le docteur fut d'abord étonné, son sourire disparus, la voix continua de résonné dans la tête du petit garçon. L'adulte sursauta tout un coup, l'enfant timide aux yeux gris qui était devant lui, laissa place à un enfant aux yeux orange brillant et aux cheveux relevé qui venait de lui agrippé fortement le poigné malgré son jeune âge._

 _"-Shawn... Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

 _-Je... Je ne suis pas Shawn Frost, mais Aiden Frost !" Articula l'enfant, souriant, dévoilant des canines pointues._

 _Ce n'était plus la même personne, le médecin regarda l'enfant et lui dis de patienter, il se leva et partis en direction de la porte puis, il prit son téléphone en main et finit par appelé un numéro._

 _Les cheveux et les yeux de Shawn reprirent leur forme originelle, il leva la tête et entendit alors une bride de la conversation du docteur._

 _"-Je vous assure... Oui... Il faudrait s'en assuré. Bien sur. Oui. Mais, je suis sur que nous avons à faire à un cas de... schizophrénie "_

 _Shawn releva la tête, il avait un choc, comme si il venait de se prendre un coup dans le ventre. Il... Il allait bien... Du moins il essayait de se convaincre lui même._

 _'Qu'est... ce que cela veux dire... Pourquoi ne l'entendent t-il pas ? Je ne suis pas fou...Je ne suis pas fou... Pourquoi... ne me comprennent t-il pas ? Je suis perdu... Je veux partir. Au fond... je suis... seul ?'_

 _Les larmes continuaient de coulé, mais laissa place à un sourire. Un sourire munis de canines pointues._

 _"-Tu n'es pas seul Shawn. Je suis là, avec toi. Moi... AIDEN FROST !"_

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Un long cri se fit entendre, Shawn était pas terre et hurlait, pleurait. Il ressentait tous ce qu'il avait vécus, il revivait chaque moment, tout ses moments de peine repassait sur cette écran de malheur. A ses côté, Axel était impuissant, il essayait t'en bien que mal de calmé Shawn, mais rien à faire. Le temps que cet écran sera en route, le calvaire continuera.

Une idée fleurit alors dans son esprit. Il se leva et essaya de tirer dans l'écran, il utilisa ses techniques, la "Tornade de feu", la "Tempête de feu", et toute ses autres super techniques. Mais rien à faire, l'écran n'avait pas une seule fissure, il était intact.

-C'est quoi ce bordel... dit-il entre ses dents.

Il respira, essaya t'en bien que mal de se calmer. Il comprenait la douleur qu'éprouvait son ami. Il voulait l'aidé. Mais... Etait-il trop faible ? Il secoua la tête, pas question de se démonter.

* * *

 _"-Shawn mon garçon, tu dois avaler ses médicaments plusieurs fois pas jours, d'accord ?"_

 _Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la dernière apparition d'Aiden. Shawn avait eu une série de test, suite à l'appel du médecin. Et les résultats étaient tombé, l'ainé était schizophrène._

 _"-Pourquoi docteur... je ne suis pas malade pourtant. Non ?"_

 _Le médecin lui souris doucement et la rassura, il réussit à convaincre le garçon de bien prendre ses médicaments, qui d'ailleurs les avalait contre son gré._

 _"-Au faite, que dirait tu d'aller t'amuser avec les autres dehors ? Tu es en état de sortir maintenant."_

 _Les plaies et les cicatrices laissés par l'accident avait disparus. Du moins de l'extérieur._

 _Le gamin hocha la tête, ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait courir dehors. Une infirmière vint et l'emmena dehors avec d'autre garçon. Il joua pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes sur le terrain de foot avec d'autres enfants de son âge._

 _Ce fut ça pendant plusieurs années. Il s'amusait avec les autres, tout en faisant des tests régulièrement._

 _Sauf, qu'à chaque fois qu'il touchait le ballon, le cadet lui parlait._

 _"Non, tu es bête où quoi ! Pas comme ça"; "Bah bravo, à cause de toi ils ont perdus la balle"; "Du nerf, t'appelle ça jouer au foot ?"_

 _"-RAAAH LAISSE-MOI AIDEN ! JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDER !"_

 _Les enfants regardèrent Shawn, comme si il était une bête de foire, un fou, un garçon qui était juste... bizarre ?_

 _"- Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça ? Héhé..." ricana Shawn tout en fixant les autres enfants._

 _Les autres gamins ne dirent rien, ils étaient paralysés par les deux yeux orange qui les fixaient. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient ce regard_

 _Shawn s'élança à toute vitesse en direction des cages. Il tira avec une frappe impressionnante qui congela toute la cage. Le "Blizzard Eternel". La technique du cadet, Aiden._

* * *

-Le blizzard éternel... balbutia le blond

Une vibration ce fit alors entendre dans sa poche.

Axel sortit la source du bruit, son téléphone. Il venait de recevoir un message. Il se tourna alors doucement vers Shawn et lui dit en frissonnant :

-Shawn... Je viens de recevoir un message de Jude... et il n'est pas très... rassurant :

 _"On ne va pas tenir longtemps..."_

* * *

 **VOILAAA ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont fait des rewiews 3  
**

 **Comme vous avez pus le remarqué, il y a beaucoup de lignes, enfaite c'est pour séparé ce qu'il se passe à l'écran et ce qui se passe dans la salle. (Je ne savais pas si c'était compréhensible donc je préfère vous y dire . )**

 **Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour qu'il y en ai le moins possible :/**

 **Voilà voilà**

 _ **Cerisou17**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Salle 2, Jude et Caleb

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

 _ **Salle 2 : Jude et Caleb**_

Deux garçons étaient assis, contre un mur. Deux stratèges, un brun, un châtain : Caleb et Jude.

-Putain... Fait chiez ! Fait chiez, fait chiez... On est coincé ici... Avec cet écran de merde !

-Mmh... Faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi la Royal Academy est affiché...

 _ **"Hihi... Moi j'ai toute les réponses Jude Sharp..."**_

Le châtain sentit alors un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps... Cette voix... C'était celle qui avait passé le message il y a quelques minutes de cela. D'où venait-elle ?

Caleb se leva et s'approcha de l'écran, pas question de rester les bras croisés.

-Jude, y'a un bouton.

Le brun appuya dessus, un bruit strident se fit entendre. Il se tourna et il découvrit qu'un échiquier avait fait son apparition, il questionna Jude du regard.

-Quand tu as appuyé sur le bouton... L'échiquier et sortis du sol...

Ils s'approchèrent de l'objet, il était sur une table en pierre, à côté se trouvait deux chaises. Caleb prit le papier posé dessus et le lis.

 _"Je veux jouer... Mettez vous du côté que vous voulez... Mais jouez ensemble contre moi hihi"_

-What the fuck ?! Bordel s'il croit que j'ai envie de jouer dans une situation pareille !

-Installe-toi Caleb, on va devoir jouez.

Le brun lança un regard de dégout envers Jude, mais il s'installa sans faire d'histoire. Ils prirent les pions blanc.

 _ **"Merci les amis... Commençons sans attendre héhé."**_

-Tss... Amis ? Puis, juste pourquoi on jouerait ?

 _ **"Caleb Caleb Caleb... Tu me fais rire, tu sais vous êtes tous deux mes préférés hihi... Je te propose des réponses en échange de cette partie... N'est ce pas déjà assez ?"**_

-C'est d'accord.

Cette fois si, c'était Jude qui avait parlé, il apporta une chaise et s'installa à côté de Caleb.

 _ **"Hum... Merci d'accepter héhé... Par contre je vais vous prévenir, le jeu d'échec risque de vous surprendre... Vous comprendrez en jouant haha..."**_

Caleb commença alors à déplacé un pion. Sous le regard méfiant du stratège.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sharp... Faut bien commencer à jouer.

Jude s'attendais à entendre le petit rire mesquin de Caleb, mais cette fois si aucun rire ne se fit entendre. Ils regardèrent alors les pions de l'adversaire. Qui commencèrent à se déplacer.

-Que... Mais...

 _ **"Et oui Jude, malgré le fait que je ne sois pas présent, je peux les déplacé... Hihi je vous l'avais dit que ça vous surprendrais..."**_

Jude ne dit rien et réfléchit avec Caleb, pas question de perdre.

La partie continua, les pions bougeaient, glissant sur l'échiquier, en évitant leurs adversaires.

-Bon, tu nous à dit que tu nous donnerais des réponses, on les attend. Dit Jude

 _ **"Tu m'as l'air bien pressé Jude Sharp... Calmes-toi. Regarde plutôt sur l'écran tes amis."**_

Le stratège leva la tête et regarda l'écran, il y voyait Shawn à terre en pleurs, l'image défila vers l'autre groupe et il découvrit Nathan et Xavier exténué, essoufflé, épuisé.

-Sale ordure ! Qu'est ce que tu leur à fait !

 _ **"Je les brises, de manière différente. Je les fais souffrir... hihi... C'est tellement... Captivant. Mais vous aussi vous êtes captivant."**_

Caleb continua de jouer, ne montrant aucune émotion, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Gagner. Il était prêt à sacrifier ses propres pions, ses propres alliés pour gagner.

 _ **"Caleb Stonewall... Tu es prêt à tous pour gagner... Tu vas jusqu'à sacrifier tes propres alliés... héhé, mais je te réserve une petite surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas Jude, il y en à aussi une pour toi ! Hahaha !"**_

Caleb bougea les pions et en sacrifia un pour sa stratégie. C'est alors qu'il sentit une vilaine douleur dans son mollet, il serra les dents, il avait mal.

-Caleb, ça va ?

-Ou... Ouais. C'est rien.

Il remonta son pantalon pour voir son mollet, du sang. Du sang coulait, il regarda de plus près, il avait une vilaine plaie.

 _ **"SURPRISE... Alors qu'en penses-tu ?! HIHIHI HAHA ! Est encore, tu n'as rien vu ! J'aime te voir serrer les dents et souffrir... Ne sacrifie pas trop tes pions..."**_

-Merde merde merde... Bordel ! Enflure !

Caleb commençait à perdre son sang-froid (sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien entendu) Il n'aimait pas être inférieur aux autres. Et par dessus tout il détestait montrer qu'il avait mal.

La partie continua, Jude essaya au maximum de ne pas sacrifier les pions. Mais malheureusement, leur ennemi était fort. Ils essayèrent d'unir leur capacité, mais rien à faire, leur ennemi avait toujours un tour d'avance sur eux.

Cette fois si, se fut un cavalier qui se fut prendre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Une douleur immense commença à se faire sentir dans l'abdomen du brun, il tomba de sa chaise et s'agenouilla par terre.

 _ **"Caleb, tu as fait souffrir beaucoup de gens... Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui va avoir mal, je veux te voir pleurer, saigner de tout ton être... HAHA C'EST TELLEMENT AMUSANT DE TE VOIR SAIGNER HIHIHI !"**_

Jude aida son amis à se relevé, il remarqua qu'il était remplie de griffure sur ses bras. Il avait beau essayer de protéger ses pions, cela faisait comme même du mal à Caleb. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit. Que faire ? Il ne savait pas. Ils devaient gagner, mais comment ?

Il réfléchit, regardant Caleb qui essayait d'arrêter les saignements. Ils eu alors un éclair de génie, il fallait essayer le tout pour le tout.

-Caleb excuse moi...

Et il commença à déplacer les objets sur l'échiquier.

 _ **"Shawn, relève la tête tu veux, regarde bien. Allez... Où es ton courage ? Oh, à moins que tu n'en aie jamais eu. Hihi. Je veux tous vous voir souffrir, voir vos âmes ce briser. Compris ?"**_

-Qu'est ce que...

Il tourna rapidement la tête en direction de l'écran, on n'y voyait rien, l'écran était devenu noir.

 _ **"Mon cher Axel Blaze, ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra, tu crieras aussi au moment venu."**_

-QU'EST CE QUE TU LEURS FAIT SALE ENFOIRER ! Se mit à crier Jude

 _ **"Calmes-toi, c'est parole ne t'étais pas adresser, elles étaient pour les deux autres faibles huhu... Continuons cette partie, je trouve qu'elle n'avance pas bien vite. Allez, si tu gagnes je te donnerais des infos en plus, par contre si tu perds... HIHIHI JE VEUX VOIR CA !"**_

-Sale... dingue... murmura Caleb

 _ **"Bien continuons à jouer..."**_

Jude regarda piteusement Caleb, le brun risquait de beaucoup lui en vouloir, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'ils voulaient gagner.

Le châtain se tourna vers le brun et lui chuchota son plan à l'oreille. Sacrifier des pions pour gagner.

-Bien... Commençons.

Ils déplacèrent les pions. Jude essayait de ne pas faire attention aux blessures qu'il causait. Son coéquipier commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

Les minutes passaient, plusieurs pièces avaient été "éliminé", mais ils avaient aussi réussi à en enlevé à leur ennemi.

Caleb saignait, il souffrait, il regarda son bras, remplie de plaie, de cicatrice, de griffure. Il imagina son dos qui ne devait pas être mieux.

-Aie... Merde merde.

Jude lui lança un regard compatissant, et continua.

 _ **"Hihi... Dommage pour toi Jude."**_

Jude venait de faire une erreur, lui qui n'en faisait jamais. Un fou se déplaça et mangea la reine blanche.

Jude sentis alors son dos se lacéré, sa jambe se briser, ses bras le brûlé et il prenait mal à la tête. Il remonta sa manche et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'endroit où il avait mal. Il découvrit du sang. Beaucoup de sang, il essaya de se lever, mais impossible il avait tellement mal.

 _ **"C'est dommage d'avoir fait une telle erreur mon cher Sharp... haha..."**_

Les larmes commencèrent à coulé sur ses joues, la douleur était insoutenable, il prit son portable et essaya d'envoyer un message à Axel :

 _"On ne va pas tenir longtemps."_

Il sentit ses mains pleines de sang le piquer, il regarda Caleb, comment pouvait il encore jouer malgré la douleur ? Il tenta de se pincer pour voir si c'était un rêve. Mais non, il avait toujours aussi mal, il crut mourir sous la douleur.

Il se sentit alors partir.

Il ferma les yeux.

 _ **"Héhé... Je vais vous faire une révélation... Nathan et Xavier sont eux aussi exténué hihi... Au faite, il n'y a pas que Shawn, Axel, Nathan, Xavier et vous... Vous êtes bien plus... HAHAHA ! C'EST TELLEMENT SATISFAISANT ! Vous savez... je me sens puissant... Si... PUISSANT ! "**_

Et laissa place aux ténèbres.

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre 3 est finit, excusez moi, j'ai été un peu longue.**

 **Pas que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration (loin de là ;)) mais enfaite je ne savais pas comment écrire ce chapitre, j'ai du le réécrire 3 fois. Et voila la version finale, j'espère que ça vous à plus :)**

 **Merci encore pour les rewiews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir 3**

 **Bref, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Salle ?, l'Ange Déchu

**_Chapitre 4 :_**

 ** _Salle ? : L'ange Déchu_**

-AAAAAAAAAAH !

Un cri résonnait dans une pièce sombre, perdu, loin de tous les autres. Des bruits de chaines se faisaient entendre.

-Ai... Aidez-moi... Je vous en pris... Murmura t-il

Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient le long de ses frêles épaules. Enchainé, voila ce qu'il était. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et quelqu'un apparut.

 _ **"Hihi... Salut mon chou..."**_

-Ah... Ah... Dégage...

Ses poignés et ses chevilles était enchainé contre le mur, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne portait qu'un long T-shirt blanc, souillé.

 _ **"Haha... Mon ange, on dirait que je t'ai coupé les ailes !"**_

Le blond leva les yeux et tomba sur un visage souriant. Il n'avait pas la force de répondre. Voila des jours qu'il était ici, coincé, sans pouvoir bouger. Il n'avait ni faim ni soif, aucun besoin ne se faisait sentir, hormis le sommeil. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'enfuir, courir à toute jambe et retrouvé ses amis.

Mais sa liberté lui avait été ôtée, il ne pouvait partir. Il décida enfin à parler :

-Où sont... les autres...?

 _ **"Tu es bien curieux... Mais as toi je vais le dire... Mon ange, sache que je vais bientôt allez rejoindre Jude et Caleb... Pour une superbe partie d'échec hihi ! Ah oui aussi, Jordan vient d'appuyer sur le bouton, l'écran de Shawn et Axel c'est donc mis en route. C'est drôle ils se blessent entre eux... Ils n'ont même pas besoin de mon aide hihi."**_

-Et où sont... Bryce et... *kof kof*

La personne devant lui s'avança et s'accroupit devant le blond.

 _ **"Bryce et Claude ? Je te l'ai dit, ils se blessent entre eux... hihi. C'est bête, tu connais leur position... Mais tu ne peux pas les aidés haha. Toi qui te prenais pour un dieu, tu es tombés de bien haut haha... Tu n'es que de la poussière que j'écraserais sans pitié."**_

-Tu... As tellement... changé...

Bam.

Le garçon venait de s'évanouir, il venait d'être frappé par l'autre.

 _ **"Byron Byron... Je te réserve le pire châtiment hihi... Tout savoir sans rien pouvoir faire, n'est ce pas tragique ? Tu n'es qu'une souillure hihihi."**_

La porte se referma après cette phrase.

.

.

.

Byron se réveilla, perdu. Sa tête tournait et une envie de vomir ce faisait ressentir. Soudain il se rappela, cette voix... _Il_ était venu... Il devait prévenir tous les autres.

-Aaah... Maudite chaine !

Il était à bout de force, mais ce qui l'inquiétait était l'état des autres. Bryce et Claude se déchirèrent ? Le blond savait qu'ils se disputaient souvent, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal, il pensa alors à Jude et Caleb.

 _'Une superbe partie d'échec... Non... Il n'oserait pas les blessés ? Non... Calme toi Byron, tout va bien se passé...'_

Au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il se mentait à lui même.

Une phrase lui traversa alors l'esprit

 _'Enfin réveillé sale souillure'_

-Toi... AAAAAAAAAAH !

Devenait-il fou ? Il en venait même à s'imaginer la voix parlé.

Il essaya de bouger les mains, mais impossible. Ses chaines commençaient à lui serrer fortement les poignés.

-Aidé moi...

Byron leva doucement la tête, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, il serra les dents. Il commençait à se briser sous l'anxiété, la peur et le doute...

Il entendit un cri, venant de la fenêtre du mur dans face, hélas pour lui impossible de l'atteindre.

Soudain il sentit ses poignés plus léger et ses pieds se libéré. Avait-il retrouvé ses ailes ?

Les chaines tombèrent et il se leva. Bougeant doucement, trébuchant à chaque mouvement, depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il longea le mur pour allez vers la fenêtre. Il se frotta les poignés, ses chaines lui avait laissé des marques qui le brulait

Il se sentait comme emprisonné dans une tour, une tour infranchissable, inaccessible malgré toute la rage que l'on y mettait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, ce qu'il vu lui glaça le sang.

Il voyait Bryce et Claude. Par terre, se battant, saignant et pleurant.

-Non... Non... ARRETER...!

Mais ils ne l'entendirent pas, il tapait sur la fenêtre, aucun des deux garçons ne réagissaient. Il se sentait inutile. Au fond, ne l'était-il pas ?

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire... Pourquoi...

 _ **"Hihi... Byron c'est triste, tu veux les aidés ? Dommage, tu ne peux pas. J'avais raison : tu n'es qu'une souillure. Regarde les se déchirer, en continuant de t'inquiété. Malgré tout tes efforts, ça ne servira à rien. Tu es condamné à resté ici hihihi..."**_

-Comment peux-tu me parler... Tu n'es pas ici ! EH ! Répond moi !

 _ **"... Sache que j'aime garder mes secrets... Mais actuellement je suis avec Caleb et... Jude hihi, du moins si il est encore en vie hahaha ! Qu'est ce qu'il est faible, s'effondrer pour si peu."**_

-Attend... Tu... Il... Il t'entende me parler ? Ah... Ah...

 _ **"Garde ta salive sale dieu de pacotille. Je décide de qui m'entend et qui ne m'entend pas. En ce moment tu es le seul à m'entendre... C'est triste... Non ? HIHI TU ES SEUL. TU. ES. UNE. SOUILLURE."**_

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciels, il était épuisé, l'envie de vomir lui repris. Il s'assit au sol, près de la "fenêtre". Byron ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Pas de dispute, pas de bagarre.

Il se leva d'un coup et regarda par la fenêtre.

Deux enfants se trouvaient là, allongé sur le sol, main dans la main, en souriant doucement malgré le sang qui coulait sur leurs griffures et leurs plaies.

Soudain Byron tomba d'un coup au sol, ses jambes le lâchant. Paralysé, il ne pouvait plus se lever.

-Qu'est... ce que ça veux dire ?... Ils sont... Morts ? Ou juste... endormis. Ah... Ah...

 _ **"Pff... Tu es vraiment un imbécile. Pauvre tâche, tu ne peux même pas aider tes amis. Tu es un incapable. Franchement, j'aimerais t'écorcher, abimé ton petit visage d'ange. Mais tu sais ce qui me retient ? Non... Te voir ainsi et bien plus satisfaisant, je laisse le soin aux autres de saigné à ta place haha..."**_

-Je ne te reconnais plus... Que t'es il arrivé ?! Aie... Bordel... Ah...

 _ **"Arrête donc d'essayer de te lever, tu ne vois pas que c'est impossible, tu as peur. Alors, un conseil, tiens toi tranquille sinon j'arracherais tes ailes soigneusement afin qu'elles ne repoussent jamais !"**_

L'ange gisait au sol, il essaya de ramper vers la porte, une fois arrivé à elle, il se tenu à la poignée essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais rien, elle était verrouillé, un juron sortit de la bouche du blond, avant qu'il ne rampe pour revenir vers la fenêtre.

-AAH ! Maudite jambe...

Ses cheveux tombèrent sur son visage et il s'allongea doucement. Se permettant de pleurer.

 _ **"Byron, sèche tes larmes, je veux qu'elle tombe quand je serais là HAHA. Au faite, c'est dommage pour la porte... Je crois que c'est Jordan qui doit trouver la clef ? Oh... héhé à moins que ce sois Xavier... Oups, je ne me rappelle plus hihi ! Toute façon, si tu continues tes bêtises, aucun des deux ne viendra à toi."**_

-Je vais crever ici ?... C'est ça mon destin... Crever sans pouvoir aider les autres ?...

La voix ne répondit pas, était-elle toujours là ?

Le blond ne savait pas, il ne voulait pas savoir, il voulait être seul. Il réfléchit alors à tous ses compagnons.

 _'L'écran de Shawn et Axel c'est mis en route ? Merde... qu'est ce que ça veux bien dire... Il a dit qu'il allait faire une partie d'échec avec Jude et Caleb ? Bryce et Claude se... battent jusqu'à saigner... Alors où sont Jordan et Xavier ?... Dans la même salle ? Ca à l'air d'être des groupes de deux. Mais... Il m'a dit qu'un seul des deux trouverait la clef... Donc ils ne doivent pas être ensemble...'_

-La clef... Il... Il faut la clef...

 _ **"Oui bien entendu haha... Au faite, tu es le seul à connaitre mon identité. Si tu ose prononcer une seule petite lettre de mon prénom... Hihi... TU. MOURRAS. Ainsi que tout tes petits camarades bien entendu. Compris ?"**_

-Oui... J'ai... Aie. Compris... Comment vont-ils ?

 _ **"Qui donc... ? Les deux idiots que tu voyais par la fenêtre ? Ou les autres ? Sache que Bryce et Claude n'ont pas bougé. Mais les autres... Je te laisse imaginer le pire hihi. Il faut que je continue ma partie d'échec."**_

-Vous ne l'avez... pas terminé ?

 _ **"Non... C'est qu'il est plutôt coriace le petit Caleb Stonewall, malgré ses blessures, il continue de jouer hahaha !"**_

Byron ne répondit rien, il ferma doucement les yeux, se faisant bercer par le silence.

Il voulait tout oublier, arrêter de se faire du souci pour les autres.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait lui aussi peur.

-Pitié... Jordan... Xavier venez m'aider...

Il gémissait sur le sol, son T-shirt blanc avait laissé place à un T-shirt pleins de poussière et de saleté.

Ses ailes avaient disparus.

Sa liberté avait disparu.

En même temps que l'espoir qu'il abritait dans son cœur.

* * *

 **Waw, ce chapitre est finit, je trouvais ça ennuyeux de passé tout de suite au chapitre sur Nathan et Xavier, donc hop, changement de cible.**

 **Pour ce qui n'aurait pas compris les "ailes" représentent ça porte de sortie, sa liberté. Quand je dis qu'elles sont "coupées" cela veux dire qu'il ne peux pas s'échapper, je sais pas si mon explication et compréhensible ou si elle vous à servit mais je préférais précisez au cas où.**

 **J'aime bien faire ressortir le côté sadique de "la voix", ça m'amuse x)**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus :p**


	5. Chap 3 : Salle 3, les Masques se brisent

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

 _ **Salle 3, Les masques se brisent.**_

Le bleu et le rouge étaient dans une pièce, immobiles, assis par terre. Stoïques, ils ne montraient tout deux aucunes émotions, leurs visages étaient neutres, ne laissant rien s'échapper.

A l'intérieur, leurs émotions négatives se débattaient, ne voulant qu'une chose : voir la lumière du jour.

Leurs sourires pour se rassuré n'étaient que des contrefaçons. Tous n'étaient qu'un masque. Un ignoble masque, les faisant passer pour des êtres dépourvus de sentiments.

Ils ne montraient jamais leurs craintes, leurs tristesses, comme si tous était filtré en eux. Ils laissaient seulement sortir leurs joies, leurs rires et leurs sourires. On ne pouvait même pas savoir si tout cela était vrai ou faux.

Le défenseur jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'attaquant. Le roux était assit par terre il fixait son portable. Sûrement pour avoir des nouvelles des autres. Pourtant ça ne servait à rien d'espérer, voilà déjà plusieurs minutes que l'appel avait coupé, il ne fallait rien attendre d'autre. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était pessimiste, mais pourtant de son point de vue, il était juste réaliste.

-Xavier, arrête d'espérer pour rien. Tu sais très bien que Shawn ne te rappelleras pas.

L'attaquant regarda Nathan, il était sérieux, lui aussi accouder contre le mur, il ne montrait aucune émotion. Il pensa alors que tout deux étaient pareil.

Non, Nathan lui osait dire le fond de ça pensé, alors que lui, il fuyait, il fuyait tout, la réalité et le fond de ses pensés.

Il lâcha son portable et mit son visage entre ses bras. Le rouquin commença fermement à s'ennuyer, il ferma doucement les yeux et commença à se laisser bercé par le silence.

 _ **"Alors ? Content de se que vous voyer ? Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est que le début de la fin. Vous y passerez tous hahaha."**_

Nathan sursauta, cette voix ? Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi avoir dit ça ? Il respira lentement, essayant de tout remettre en ordre dans son esprit.

Mais pleins de questions se chamboulaient dans sa tête. Il regarda Xavier, le jeune homme c'était totalement endormit sur son épaule. Au moins il n'avait pas entendu le message, c'était une source de stress en moins. Il savait très bien que si l'attaquant avait entendu, il aurait commencé à s'inquiéter intérieurement pour tous les autres. Nathan n'était pas aveugle et encore moins idiot.

Le bleuté sentit alors le mur vibrer, puis un bruit de boulon suivit. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au mur opposé, puis il comprit.

Les murs se rapprochaient.

Sans réfléchir, il se leva, prit Xavier et commença à le porter. Il se mit à courir vers le mur en face de lui. Mais rien, aucune sortie n'était visible. Il commença à taper sur le mur, regardant les deux autres côtés se rapprocher. De faibles gouttelettes pendouillaient vers ses yeux.

-Je... Je vais vraiment crever ici ?!

Il continua de taper contre le mur, les larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues. Il serra les dents et sans réfléchir, cria de tout son âme.

Mourir ici ? Ecrasé ? En n'aillant rien put faire ?

Jamais.

Jamais il n'accepterait.

Jamais il n'accepterait cette mort !

Il s'accroupit et planta son dos contre le mur. Lâchant Xavier par la même occasion.

Le roux cligna des yeux, réveillé, assit contre le mur. Et il comprit. Si c'était son destin de mourir ici, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mais.

Mais... Il n'avait put faire une chose.

S'excuser.

S'excuser de toutes ses atrocités qu'il avait commit, en temps que Xene. S'excuser du mal qu'il avait fait à certain, à ses amis qu'il avait tristement abandonné.

Le masque se craquela, se masque d'amertume, de tristesse, de colère.

Il commença à se craqueler.

Les larmes dévalèrent son visage.

Puis ils sentirent alors le mur derrière eux basculé. Comme une trappe, le mur bascula en arrière. Laissant un passage.

 _ **"Hihi ! Oh mon dieu... Serais-ce des larmes hihi... Vous qui ne montrez jamais rien. Je vais tout brisez ! Vos boucliers se briseront contre mes lances haha !"**_

Xavier regarda Nathan, à qui appartenait cette voix ? Nathan sécha ses larmes, et commença à lui parler de la phrase que cette personne avait dite un peu plus tôt.

-Je vois... Au faite merci. C'est grâce à toi si je suis encore en vie.

Nathan osa un sourcil, grâce à lui ?

-Je n'ai rien fait... On a juste faillit finir... Ecraser tout les deux.

-Certes, mais si tu ne m'avais pas porté, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Donc merci.

Le roux souriait. Malgré la situation, il souriait. Si on s'approchait on aurait très bien put y apercevoir des larmes qui bloquaient sur le coin de ses yeux. Mais Nathan n'y fit pas attention, il sourit doucement à son tour.

Il n'était pas heureux de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais il était content d'être en vie.

L'attaquant après quelques secondes de pause se tourna et regarda à quoi ils avaient à faire.

Un immense couloir.

 _ **"Bon, vous m'ennuyez un peu, allez courrez donc ne serais-ce qu'un minimum. Enfin je dis ça pour votre bien haha"**_

La crevasse derrière eux se referma, et le sol commença à se craqueler.

Leurs membres bougèrent alors tous seuls, pensant à leurs survies, ils se mirent à traversé le couloir. Ils se mirent à courir tel des robots.

Le couloir était comme un parcours étroit, des morceaux de sol étaient enlevés, laissant des espaces pour tomber. Des craquelures se dessinaient contre ses fissures : à chaque faux pas, on risquait ça vie.

Mais ils abandonnèrent leurs peurs pendant un court moment. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à rien, leurs souffles étaient irréguliers, leurs jambes leurs faisaient mal, mais malgré tout, ils continuèrent de courir.

Nathan s'arrêta quelques secondes, il regarda derrière lui. A plusieurs mètres, le sol c'était totalement détruit. Ne laissant qu'une vue sur un immense trou.

Il se remit en route, continuant d'éviter les pièges. Il fixa dangereusement le sol qui paraissait de plus en plus fragile. Il guetta Xavier pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Au bout d'une course difficile. Les deux amis arrivèrent au bout du couloir, leurs laissant une vue magnifique sur une forêt.

Des arbres à pertes de vue, des fleurs dansant sur l'herbe, des buissons d'un vert éclatant. Le rouge ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. Il se sentait rassurer. Le bleu n'esquissait pas la moindre expression, pour lui ce n'était que des arbres. Il n'était pas non plus rassurer, il profita de se court moment de pause pour respirer tranquillement. Les deux acolytes, se trouvèrent un tronc pour s'asseoir.

-J'espère que les autres s'en sortent...

Malgré les apparences, Xavier aussi était épuisé, sa peau commençait à prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux. Il murmura comme même ses mots, espérant pouvoir un peu parler avec le défenseur, malgré tout ce qui c'était passer, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

-J'espère...

Ca réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Mais, Nathan n'était pas vraiment doué pour tenir des conversations longues, son côté "cassant" impressionnait souvent et on évitait de le déranger. Et quand on osait lui parler, on découvrait qu'il n'était pas très bavard.

 _ **"Hello vous deux... hihi alors comment vous avez trouvez le "couloir" ? Ce n'est pas finit, je vous réserve une dernière surprise hahaha !"**_

Un frisson parcouru les deux ados. Malgré le ton, cette voix leur rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Au bout d'un moment, ils se levèrent et décidèrent d'avancer. Ils avaient beaux être essoufflés, attendre ne leur serviraient à rien.

La forêt ne paraissait pas naturelle, tout avait l'air placé. L'odeur n'était pas celle de l'écorce des arbres, c'était plutôt celle de la peur, de l'angoisse et de la mort.

Ils marchèrent encore et toujours. Passant les arbres, se faufilant entre les buissons, piétinant l'herbe qui les accueillait.

Xavier avançait machinalement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait le cacher, son masque commençait à se faire dévorer par l'inquiétude.

Ils n'avaient tous deux aucunes nouvelles des autres, ils étaient coupés et totalement perdus. Que ce passaient-il dans les autres pièces ? Combien de groupe différent y avait-il ? Des questions défilaient dans leurs têtes, les une après les autres, sans laissé une seul seconde pour reprendre son souffle entre chaque et ne pas s'étouffer.

Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre derrière eux, le roux se retourna rapidement et poussa Nathan le plus loin que le permettait ça force.

-COURS NATHAN !

Nathan et couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il ne réfléchissait plus, il était paniqué, que se passait il derrière lui ? Et Xavier le suivait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, il courrait à bout de souffle, dans cette forêt, dans ce décor, dans ce lieu dont il ne savait rien.

Il passa entre les arbres, évitant les buissons, chevauchant les herbes. Il courrait, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les feuilles fouettaient son visage crispé, les buissons frappaient ses jambes. Mais il courrait, ne s'occupant pas des bleus qui apparaissaient sur son corps ni de la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Il courait juste, ne pensant qu'à suivre l'ordre de Xavier. Si sa veste se coinçait dans une branche, il tirait, avançant encore et toujours. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, il était comme une bête chassant sa proie. Son souffle était saccadé, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Depuis combien de temps courait-il ? Tout ses arbres et ses fleurs se ressemblaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression de repasser au même endroit.

Il n'y voyait pas le bout. Il baissa la tête pour évitez une branche mais ne fit pas attention à la racine qui était encastrer dans le sol. Un de ses pieds resta coincé au sol et il tomba.

Un gémissement douloureux sortit de sa gorge.

Il récupéra son souffle difficilement, ne sachant plus quoi faire, son esprit était embrouillé, il ne comprenait plus rien. Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit : Xavier.

Il se retourna immédiatement, espérant apercevoir une touffe rousse derrière.

Mais rien.

Il était seul.

Son masque tomba, les larmes coulèrent, il essaya de se relever, mais impossible.

Il se sentait misérable. Sa vue se brouilla, le stress rongeait son cœur. Il s'examina doucement.

Son corps était rempli d'hématomes, de griffures, de coupures. Du sang se déposait délicatement sur ses plaies.

Il tenta de se lever.

Mais en vain, ses jambes tremblaient, ne supportant plus son poids. Le bleu se recroquevilla sur lui même, le bruit de ses pleurs venait briser le silence inquiétant de la forêt. Pourquoi n'avait il pas attendu l'attaquant ? Pourquoi ne s'était il pas arrêté quelques secondes pour regarder en arrière ? Pourquoi, n'avait il put tout simplement pas aider son ami ?

Il se sentait si pitoyable. Son poing rencontra le sol, un filet de sang sortait de sa bouche, ses yeux étaient rougit par les larmes.

-Nathan ?

Un prénom... Une phrase... Nathan leva doucement la tête, tentant de voir apparaitre quelqu'un. Il n'y avait personne. Avait-il rêvé ?

Non. Cette voix... Il l'a reconnaitrait entre mille, se ton, cette intonation si particulières. Cette voix si souvent accompagné d'un sourire encourageant.

-Mark ?

Ce mot franchis les lèvres de Nathan avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le défenseur voulait que ce soit Mark.

Le Mark Evans qui l'avait tant aidé. Le même Mark qui avait été le capitaine de Raimon et d'Inazuma Japon. Ce même Mark qui en une seule phrase pouvait te redonné courage. Cette même personne qui n'avait jamais perdu espoir ou même abandonné.

Contrairement à lui.

Il avait abandonné Xavier.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, il décida enfin d'agir. Il sécha ses larmes avec sa veste et se força à se lever. Il allait continuer de marcher pour trouver quelqu'un, pouvoir les aider, et peut être même tous les sauver.

Une fois sur ses deux pieds, il avança en titubant.

Mais un grognement venant de derrière lui l'interrompu. La peur s'aventura dans tous son corps. Il trembla légèrement, puis sans un souffle, il se remit à marcher, il devait fuir s'il voulait vivre.

Mais...

Et ses coéquipiers ?

Allaient-ils tous s'en sortir ?

Et si Xavier était...

-AAAAAAAAAH !

Ce cri... Une montée d'adrénaline passa dans ses veines et sans réfléchir, la tornade bleu couru, repassant sur le chemin qu'il avait déjà fait.

-XAVIER !

Il criait à voix haute en continuant de courir, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir d'une peur incontrôlable. Où était-il bon sang ?

-XAVIER !

Il répétait ce nom, priant pour apercevoir une chevelure de feu. Il passa des buissons, tout en continuant de l'appelé. Soudain il entendit une faible voix.

-... Na... Than...

Il pivotait sur lui même, écrasant des fleurs par la même occasion.

Et il le vit.

Une touffe rouge.

Exténuer, souffrante, fatiguée.

-Xa... Xavier !

Le défenseur s'avança vers l'attaquant, mais,

Une personne vêtue d'une cape portait l'enfant.

 _ **"Héhé. Dommage Nathan, je me permets de prendre l'attaquant de étoiles."**_

-Lâche-le !

Nathan s'avança dangereusement vers la silhouette masqué. Il tendit sa main, il frôla le tissu mais ne put l'attraper, ses jambes le lâchèrent et sa vue se brouilla. Son corps entier heurta le sol. Ca tête le brûla, l'empêchant de réfléchir.

Il avait échoué.

Il n'avait pas pût la sauver.

-Pa... Pardonne-moi... Xa... Vier...

Effondré par terre, Nathan tendait piteusement sa main vers l'inconnu caché sous une cape. L'inconnu s'avança alors doucement vers le bleu et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille :

 _ **"Tu es... Pitoyable haha. On se reverra bientôt, Nathan Swift. Maintenant partons Xene hihi !"**_

La voix se redressa et partit en portant Xavier.

Le bleu pleurait à forte larmes, se sentant ridicule, pitoyable, incapable de quoi que ce soit.

Son masque totalement brisé.

-Nathan ? C'est bien toi ? Tu... Tu vas bien ?

* * *

 **Wow ! Ce chapitre aura été long à écrire et à sortir, entre les "ça me plait pas, je recommence" et les "on réécrit parce que c'est horrible"... J'espère comme même qu'il vous plait, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais que voulez vous...**

 **Breeef, oui, je suis horrible de couper à se moment là, je sais hihi...**

 **Au faite avez vous des hypothèses ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part x)**

 **Et n'oubliez pas, la petite rewiew ou le fav' ça fait toujours plaisir (Hum... Comment ça je vous incite ? Non non voyons héhé...)**


End file.
